The Shadeite Faith
The Shadow Emperor (Dead) The dead commander of the Nameless was the shadeite deity the Shadow Emperor. In time long forgotten, the Shadow Emperor defended existence from the Lord of Lies and used his immense power to lock him inside the void of the Abyss. The Emperor then fought against the incredibly powerful Dread Lord Agos the Defiler and from his blood sprung the world. The Golden King (War domain, Light domain) The Golden King is the ruler of the Nameless and represent the shining sun, which it is said he formed from the thousand dead gods drifting in the darkness of the void. It is said that he did this to honor their sacrifice in the battle against the Dreadlords lead by Agos the Defiler and that he used his awesome power to give it light to scare off all those of the blood of the Lord of Lies. The Golden King is said to have been the supreme commander under the Shadow Emperor and that he is the protector of all that which lives. His greatest foe is the Lord of Lies himself, but he constantly battles the Dreadlord of Night Kaeth of the Void, and that this temptress is so scared of the King of the Nameless that she always flees his gaze. The Golden King wields the sword Dawnbringer and is the primary deity of all warriors and rulers. His wife is his sister, the Crystal Queen, who reflects his light at night to give comfort to all those beset by the Lord of Lies. It is said that it is only at dawn that the pair meet to give life and light to the world again. It is also said that the Golden King will perish in battle at the End Time slaying the Lord of Lies, but that his Son, The Ever-Child, will build a new world upon the ashes of the old. The Golden King represents the Sun, war and the will to defend the living. He is most grimly opposed to the forces of Chaos and Death. Clerics and Paladins in his name tend to be the most zealous in their opposition to the Agostrian faith. They also tend to view Dikenvar as spawns of the Lord of Lies and hunt them down wherever they can. The Crystal Queen (Life domain, Knowledge domain) The Crystal Queen is the sister-wife of the Golden King and governs the Nameless by his side. She is said to have mothered many of the Shadeite deities and is considered the Mothergoddess of the pantheon. In many ways, she is the reflection of her husband and is his strength when he is weak, and vice versa. As such, she is the moon giving solace to those that are tempted by the dark promises of Kaeth. She sees into the hearts of men while they sleep, and she knows their darkest wishes and deepest desires, but she can see even further than that into their very destinies. It is said that she weaves a shield to hinder Kaeth’s advances, a shield woven into the stars that reflect the destinies of men. It is said that the Crystal Queen is the wisest of women, that she is the seer of all truth and the knower of all things. She is the only one to protect the wanderers of the night and most who dare the darkness will only do so with a short prayer to the Queen. In the end, legends say that the Queen will battle Kaeth and Maag of Nightmares over the souls of men and that her spear will bring an end to Nightmares and that in her final breaths she will strangle Kaeth of the Void with her intestines and bring an end to the dark of Night. It is said that her Son, the Ever-Child, will be the light that reigns in perpetuity and brings a new age in his mothers name. The Unspeakable (Arcana domain, Grave domain) The Unspeakable is the wanderer that walks the earth in the darkness between the stars. He is viewed not as a wholly benevolent or malevolent deity, but more as an ambigious and morally grey character. In many ways, he is viewed as a God of Death in the Shadeite pantheon and more explicitly the cold reality of death. He represents the grief, the suffering and the loss that is associated with death. He is sometimes depicted as a crying man with a skeletal body. The Unspeakable is also associated with the powers of the arcane, and the corruption that befalls those who practice it. In many ways, he is a cautionary tale in the Shadeite faith, and he is seen as a punisher of the wicked as he sacrificed his own purity and sanity to drive back the forces of the Lord of Lies. The Gray Dreamer (knowledge domain, order domain) The Gray Dreamer is the seer of the Nameless, and she sees everything that happens above and below the earth. She sees all that was and all that will come and is an instrumental actor to combat the Lord of Lies. She gave the knowledge of writing to mankind and views the preservation of knowledge as the highest cause. She also guards men from knowledge that is dangerous and forbidden and regularly has run-ins with the Unspeakable. Of all the Nameless, the Gray Dreamer is the greatest adversary to the Lord of Lies, but rather than as a warrior, she opposes Chaos as the judge of the Nameless and the champion of Order. The Gray Dreamer is the patron of judges, librarians, scientists and seekers of knowledge of any kind. She does not, however, take kindly to arcane spellcasters, as she views them as having delved too deep into the forbidden knowledge. The Scarlet Princess (Blood domain, Death Domain) The Scarlet Princess is the Godess of Death and Vengeance, she is hatred and she is forgiveness. She is the Mother that lost her child, she is the lover scorned and she is vendetta. When she is prayed to, it is more often to ensure that no such end befall oneself, or to grant vengeance on those who have wronged you. As dark as she is, she is also kind and she carries the souls of the dead to their eternal afterlife by the side of the Golden King. She is also something of a fertility figure, as she gives life to the soil by letting the blood of the dead soak it. In spring, many sacrifice to the Scarlet Princess for a good harvest. The Silent Protector (War domain, Forge domain) The Ever-Child (Life domain, Light domain, Nature domain) The Ever-Child is the son of the Golden King and Crystal Queen, and as such is the heir apparent to the Shadow Emperor. The Ever-Child is the kindness and brightness of the future, the life of spring and the abundant harvest of late summer. The Ever-Child is beauty and fertility and hope. In essence, all things good. The Ever-Child is the only known god born after the formation of the Material Plane. Category:Religion